


Fire And Snow

by icebluerose90



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Pairing Undecided Yet, Romance, SI-OC, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebluerose90/pseuds/icebluerose90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put a gang leader and a mafia leader in Naruto? Chaos, that's what.<br/>"My baby's unconscious!" Tsume shouted. "Call a Raiton user!"<br/>"Mom," Hana called. "You can never do a Lightning Style jutsu on a baby just because she's unconscious."--Fire<br/>"Where's my little Snow?" Inoichi asked the babysitter.<br/>"She's making friends with the prostitutes. She's in the brothel right now," she answered nervously.<br/>"Oh! That's good! She's making more friends with-WHAT?!" -- Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamanaka Yukino

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic that I've ever posted. I'm a novice at this, please tell me any mistakes I make and what you think about this fanfic. Thanks.

        Wordless. Thoughtless. But full of instinct and emotion. That would be the perfect description of how I was in that place, warm and dark. Sometimes, I would hear the distant voices of people, especially that one feminine and soft voice, her voice would sooth me. It was strange, thinking back. Being wordless, thoughtless, yet full of instinct and emotion. Not that I knew then that I was in a womb.  
        I remembered trying to move, and it succeeded only a little. The sac I was in wasn't for moving. But still, I wiggled and wiggled, trying to find a way out. Because when a baby was there, the baby won't know anything and stay still, kicking a few times only. But when a reincarnated soul was put there, he or she would have the instinct, carried from the past life, to move. It was the logical reason I thought after, when looking back.  
        The warmth, I began to be used to it. It was nice and I liked it very much. It was a unique kind of warmth. I've never felt something like it before.  
        And I was full. Almost always full, like hunger never existed. It too, was quite pleasant. For an undetermined set of time, I remained there, somehow full and content. But then I was forced out.  
        It was startling, how the sac began to felt suffocating, and how little space I was granted. It soon became to the point where the water had no enough space, running to somewhere else. Not long, I too, began to be squeezed out. It was weird but a part of me was satisfied to be somewhere that was not the sac that I've been in for a period of time. Not that I knew that time that it was nine months.  
        I felt cold, then whimpered and cried, wanting the enveloping warmth back. I wailed and wailed as I was taken somewhere. I opened my eyes but all I could see was blurry. And I cried even more.  
        The woman that took me entered a room, and she put me into a substance that I recognized somehow.  
        Water - English. 水 - Chinese and Japanese. Eau - French. Wasser - German. Acqua - Italian. Agua - Spanish. νερό - Greek.  
        Those words popped inside my mind. Being a baby, the brain wasn't developed fully, so I couldn't fully comprehend the things happening to me, especially what's the knowledge my mind was supplying me. But I accepted the knowledge, along with the nagging at the back of my mind; an alarm sounding off.  
        Something was wrong, that much was obvious. But I couldn't even think why. It was hazy, like you're trying to solve a complicated grade twelfth’s mathematical and physic problem in your weakest language when you're half-sleeping. The answer? You can't solve it. There.  
        Just wait. Patience is virtue and.....I couldn't remember.  
        The water soothed me, the cold dissipating each second. I could get used to this, I thought as the woman who took me washed me and massaged me a little here and there. Yeah....nice....  
        "You're a cute little one," the woman cooed at me. "Mayumi-sama is elated." Again, the alarm. It began to blare loudly, although I didn't know why.  
        The woman went on and on about 'Mayumi-sama'. It made me wonder about whom she was and her....what? What was I about to think?  
        The woman lifted me, rocking me back and forth, cooing at me. She looked at me as if I was an angel that would be the savior of the world. No kidding.  
        "Yukino-sama.... I am sure that you will become a great person," she smiled. Yukino-sama? Who's that? Ugh, baby brains! She then went on and on about something which I ignored as I looked around, although my vision was blurry. White dominated the room and there were little of other colors. Must be the hospital... Hospital? What's that?  
        I looked at the woman again when we moved, out the door, and into the buzzing hallway. People looked at me in wonder and something else, and something positive. Who was my mother? Was she a fair queen or something?  
        A memory flashed.

_It was cold and snowy. White was all over the place, covering the place with its coldness. I was shivering and hungry, I'm cold and my clothes were worn out and ragged. My body was numb, especially my arms and legs. I was struggling to not fall into a permanent slumber, fighting off the fatigue, hunger, and cold. I was shivering from head to toe, my eyes half-lidded._   
_Why? Why was the world so cruel and merciless?_   
_Why must we suffer? Why? Why? Why?_   
_I kept walking despite my strength lessening each second. I was practically dragging my feet across the harsh road, my feet blistering. The alley I was walking on wasn't safe, so I must not drop my guard. I have to survive!_   
_"Mommy! Daddy!" My feet halted as I heard the happy exclamation of a child my age. It came from the window ahead of me, light flashing out to the dark alley. I walked slowly, and when I was beside the window, I sneaked a peek._   
_"How is my princess?" the father asked._   
_It was warm and happy inside, peaceful and bloodless. The child was being tickled by her parents; a smile was growing on her face. It was so big, happy, and warm that my chest spasm. Suddenly, it was harder to breathe, my eyes became moist. I-_

        I blinked. What was that? A memory? Of me? Of someone else? Who was it?  
        A woman's warm embrace stopped my trail of thoughts, hugging me close. She was so warm and comforting that I couldn't help but snuggled as close as I could to her. It was welcoming, like the warmth that was everywhere and nice. The warmth that I was forced to part with after a long time. It was the same.  
        I didn't want to part with it.  
        I peered up to her, although with still blurry vision, and saw her white hair and was it brown eyes? She's beautiful, that much I know. She was exhausted but she's happy.  
        "Look at my little Yukino," she breathed in wonder and awe. "Isn't she beautiful, Inoichi?"  
        "Yes," a man grinned brightly. "She's truly beautiful." He then grabbed my small hands gently as the black hair woman patted my cheek lovingly. They continued to coo at me with their warm gazes and bright smiles. But there's one question I want to know:  
        Who the heck are they?!  
_***********************************************_  
        They were, I found out, my new parents. I didn't know why I put 'new' to the title, but I did. My new mother's name was Mayumi, while my new father's name was Inoichi. And boy, did he have a long and silky hair. It's not fair to the women, I know, when he effortlessly had that kind of hair. I mean, it's so soft and silky! Although my new mother's was even more. But that's understandable, since she's a woman. And naturally beautiful. Gorgeous.  
        And she's my mom. Wow.  
        I wondered what I would look like when I grew older, I did hope to be like her. Inhumanly pretty. Huh. That sounded nice. I mean, every woman want to look pretty, no matter how small the desire.  
        "Yukino," my new mother called my name softly. "Grow healthily and make yourself proud, okay?" She was looking at me softly, her features radiating unconditional love so much that my chest constricted suddenly, for reasons I didn't remember. My eyes grew blurry and without me realizing it, I was crying.  
        I was crying in joy.  
        Why was I happy? Wasn't crying meant sad? What is this fuzzy whatever in my chest?  
        "Shh, don't cry, Yukino. Don't cry," she whispered softly against my cheek. "Do you know why you've cried only twice these past few months?" My hands gripped a handful of her silky white hair as I looked at her eyes. I was half correct that day. Her eyes were caramel brown.  
        "Because you know you are loved," she smiled at me, a gaze that told me that I am the most wonderful being in her world. The most important one.  
        The tears that I was trying to push back retaliated with fervor and I wailed. I wailed yet smiled in between, hugging her with my small frame.  
        "I love you, Yukino."  
        And I slept so well that day.  
**************************************************  
        I was officially eight months old. Eight months since I became Yukino, or was it actually seventeen months? My mother, Mayumi, was a shinobi, a fighter. I knew there was something strange with me. It was an instinct, like a voice in the back of my mind, locked up tightly.  
        It was my abilities. I hated hot, although I loved it before. I can easily traced people within the house, and I felt that my brain capacity somewhat...widened. I knew words, sometimes in a different language, and sometimes, I would not know what those meant, yet other times, I would know. I could thought about one thing and suddenly I didn't understand what I was thinking. And thinking, especially like those cases, took a lot of energy from me, giving me a splitting headache that came out of nowhere.  
        I felt like in Alice in Wonderland. The horror version. Wonder why, though.  
        Ah, and I could crawled almost everywhere. And I meant it. I could crawl on the ceiling too, gave my housekeeper a heart attack and she fainted. I jumped and landed in front of her, wanting to check on her when she opened her eyes and muttered something about "Hallucination". Wasn't it normal? I mean, the adults did it many times before.  
        Oh, and I started learning a language that I thought I already mastered with my new mother. I felt like I've known that language for a long time. I remember clearly the strokes, the meaning behind it, how it came to it, and many more.  
        Although one of Mayumi's comment intrigued me.  
        "Woah, Yukino! You pick up words so fast I think you must be a fuinjutsu prodigy in the making!"  
        Now, what's a fuinjutsu? I asked her that, although in baby squabbles which I didn't like.  
        "It's something important that you'll know when you're older. Right now, the first step to fuinjutsu prodigy is mastering words!"  
        I only knew that fuinjutsu was important and that it's somehow related to words. Which meant that I had to get more acquainted with the culture here.  
        Speaking of culture, I finally found out the name of this place; Konohagakure. It was quite an odd name for a town, but then again, their culture was a bit...messed up, like Japanese and American mixed up kind of mess.  
        Uh.....What were Japanese and American again?  
        Stupi- Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.  
        So, I've decided to become one of the strongest. It's what I decided Before, and what I've decided now. I hated being weak, or the slightest feeling of being truly weak. It may because of those memories that I had or maybe something else, but I knew what I wanted.  
        I will become strong!  
        .  
        .  
        .  
        .  
        .  
        I was around ten months old when something big happened. Well, not necessarily big, but it was what triggered the big events in my future.  
      I woke up with an unease that morning. Although it was sunny and the wind was blowing nice in the garden, I still felt that unease. It contrasted with the beautiful day outside. I sensed danger. For the past few months, the feeling was slight and quite faint, but today, the feeling that I was in danger slammed full force. I was scared and I cried endlessly.  
        Kaa-chan, I've decided to call my new mother that and my old one 'mother', was worried and wondered what could be the reason I cried. But I saw it in her eyes that she suspected that I sensed danger, the slight killing intent around the house. And she was right. Jackpot.  
        What could have been the cause? I wondered. What standing did my parents had anyway? They were important figures, that much I gathered. Then....since I'm their sole child...I'm the heiress? Someone wanted the position then. Or just an enemy of my parents?  
        What should I do?  
        From what I gathered, this world had magic. Meaning it's more dangerous. Higher chance of death. Oh, dear.  
        Just as I finished that thought, a horde of men berged in my room, the wall completely obliterated. With lightning-like motion, two of them thrusted their swords at me when my kaa-chan came, appearing so suddenly in front of me. She then conjured a sword made of ice with diamond-like crystals floating around the blade. She swung the sword, and the tiny crystals flew straight to the bodies of the assassins. They were dead in a second.  
        And just like that, my kaa-chan killed them.  
        I saw her gripped the handle of her swords tighter, her body tense as if knowing something, probably the cause of it. Kaa-chan then lifted me, hugging me close.  
        "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry. But I must remember." Tears were trailing down her face, like a river, I noted. I snuggled close to her, wiping her tears with my baby hands. "Remember always that kaa-chan loves you so much. No matter what your choice is, kaa-chan will support you fully. Live your life. Don't regret anything. Be who you truly are."  
        "Kaa...chh-ann....ai...aisshii-teh-luhh...." I told her. Tears flow harder from her eyes.  
        "I love you too, Yukino...I love you more than anything else in this world..."  
        That was the last time I saw her.  
        She disappeared without a trace the next day, tou-chan then had a shadow that never left him. Because he loved kaa-chan and me more than anything.  
        It made me scared to love someone, when the chance they'll die was higher here.


	2. Inuzuka Hino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm HAPPY!!!! I know I'm still new to this fanfic writing, and I will make mistakes, but the supports of my readers just makes me really really happy and motivated! I'm not a fast writer, you know, and I hope you can bear with me. 80 reads, 8 kudos, 2 bookmarks, and a comment truly made my day!! I thank you for reading my story!!

Inuzuka Hino, they said. It was the bane of the Inuzuka clan, they said. It shouldn't have lived, they said. It's a curse, they said. It should've died, they said.

But Inuzuka Tsume didn't care about what they said. She was responsible of the life growing inside of her. She had carried the baby for nine long months. And like hell she'll allow those bastards to end her baby's life after nine long months. No, she didn't care what they said. None at all. Not even the slightest. Because.....

  
"I just want the freaking baby out of my stomach NOW!!!!" Tsume roared as her swelling stomach contracted once again. "You're fvcking ninjas, dammit! Use those blessed speed! Call Uchiha Shisui! Demand him to take me to the hospital!!!"

  
"Ma'am, he's out in a mission," an Inuzuka said beside her.

  
************************************************

  
Shisui sneezed and he was suddenly felt grateful being out in a mission, although he knew not why he would suddenly felt that way. Oh, well, it might just be nothing.

  
*************************************************

  
"Don't ma'am me you stupid morons!! The hospital! Now!!!" Tsume roared again. "And if Uchiha Shisui is out, call the Yondaime Hokage, you morons!"

  
"We don't think it's wise to call him-"

  
"Then be quicker, you sh!theads!" Tsume growled.

  
"Be patient, kaa-chan. We're almost there!" Inuzuka Hana, Tsume's daughter, said.

  
"Don't 'be patient' me! I don't need almost, I need now!!" Tsume screamed as she then howled in pain. "I think the baby's coming out now!!" At this, the Inuzuka clan members who escorted Tsume paled. "I can feel it!!" They rushed faster, leaving Hana behind, gasping for air.

  
Why? Oh, why does the compound have to be not near the hospital? Then again, even if it's near, Tsume would still complain loudly.

  
'I don't think I want to ever be pregnant,' Hana thought as she recalled her mother's pained expression. 'There's been only quite few things that could make her has that expression.' Hana shuddered. 'Many say the pain is worth it, but....is it truly?'

  
"I don't get why she would keep it," Hana spat. "It's not worth the pain."

  
"Hana!!!" she heard her mother howled in a great distance. Just how loud was she shouting? Hana could felt her ears tingled unpleasantly.  
"HANA!!!!"

  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Hana shouted as loud as she could and grumbled all the way to the hospital.

  
That's right, she thought. Mom is wrong this time around. She is led by her strong sense of guilt if she ever kill it. Blame the Inuzuka blood for that. It's a blessing as much as a curse.

  
It isn't worth the pain she went through and will go through.

  
********************************************************

  
She was finally awake.

  
She didn't know where she was or what happened. All she knew was that she was sleeping, or supposed to be sleeping until she was out, although she knew not why and how. It was like shoving her in Arctic when she was above a volcano a moment before. The temperature change was drastic and she started wailing.

  
Where on earth was she?

  
Her mind felt cramped as she tried to remember. She was doing something important before. That urgency running through her blood was a solid proof of that.

  
_"Quick! What do you think we're doing?! A goody two shoes business?!"_

  
What was that?

  
_"Bloody hell. When is the war going to stop? It's been years...miserable years...."_

  
She couldn't remember.

  
_"The World War is closing in! We'll live peacefully!"_

  
_"As if we can," She retorted to the boy who exclaimed happily. "This-"_

  
She couldn't remember anything anymore. What was she doing? A helpless feeling came over her as she then cried, wailing loudly.

  
"Hino," a tired voice called out to someone. "Hino." The woman's voice became stronger. "Hino." What the heck was Hino?! "Shussh, Hino." Her foot somehow found its way to the woman's face.

  
A smack was heard loud and clear as she continued to wail.

  
"Did she just.....kicked my face..?" the woman asked slowly.

  
"She did, kaa-chan. She kicked you nicely," a girl said. "She even left a faint mark."

  
"...I don't know how to react to my infant daughter kicking my face..." the woman commented. There was a pause before she then said, "Hana, would you like to carry your little sister?" There was silence for a while.

  
"What?! ME carry her?! How can you be so sure that I won't drop her dead?" the girl exclaimed.

  
"Just try," the woman said darkly. "And we'll see what happened."

  
Silence and tension reigned the room before the girl tensely took the bundle in her arms and looked down on the baby.

  
Who was the girl holding her right now? She looked up at the strange girl and stared. The girl had something on both her cheeks. It's red....

  
The girl, Hana, stared at the baby. She looked so innocent and curious that it didn't match the thoughts of the Inuzuka clan on her. She was innocent, Hana realized. The war ended months ago and this baby in her arms was innocent, never lifting a kunai or end a life. Compared to her, Hana suddenly felt dirty.

  
The clan was wrong. This baby had never done any wrong-doings at all. She was still pure. And Hana felt the urge to protect her from the horrors of the shinobi world. From the horrors she saw during the war. Those bloodied shinobis....Hana shook her head to rid of the thought.

  
She then decided on that day and on that spot to protect her little sister who did nothing wrong.

  
Tsume looked at both of her daughters closely and smiled in satisfaction when she noticed the change in Hana. She had faith that her eldest daughter would see how stupid it was to blame a baby for something she didn't do. For simply existing.

  
"I'm Hana....your nee-chan...." Hana murmured softly at Hino's ear. "Hana."

  
Tsume grinned. Yes, things were going nicely. Now, if only babies didn't cry so much....

  
************************************************************

  
Ten months had passed since Hino's birth. She was confused as to why she was there, where she was, and why. And what happened.

  
"Hino!"

  
She knew that she was not originally from this world. And thinking sometimes cause her extreme pain, especially thinking about the mystery of her birth. Or remembering.

  
"Hino!"

  
She only had a few flashes, all of them so short, and she became more frutrated each time. It's like giving her small pieces of a puzzle the size of Asia!

  
"Hino!!"

  
What was Asia again?

  
"HINO!!!!"

  
She looked at who called her. She forgot that her name was Hino now. From the Fire. Huh.

  
"Finally," Hana said. "Sometimes, you spaced out too much to be normal for an Inuzuka."

  
And apparently, she was part of a clan; Inuzuka clan. The Doggie clan. At least she was grateful not being named Inuno... From the Dogs. That would be horrifying.

  
Hino gave the elder sister a look that said 'What?'.

  
"Come one, let's arrange your playdate or something like that," Hana told her.

  
Playdate?! Playing with those drool-trolls?! Hino shook her head fervently, crawling away as fast as she could. No way was she going to agree willingly. She would fight with tooth and nail if she had to!

  
"Oh, come on, Hino...."

  
She glared at Hana, hiding behind a chair. She bit Hana's hand when Hana wanted to pick her up. She abhorred those drool-trolls that stick too close to her!

  
"Hino, it's okay. Don't be shy...."

  
And Hana thought she didn't want to come because she's shy!! What a joke!

  
Hino glared at Hana, determined not coming to that ridiculous playdate.

  
*****************************************************

She ended up coming after being tied with ropes. Hana was just too persistent. Oh, she would make the older sister learn the hard way not to force her into something she didn't want. She would make sure it was big enough for her....mother...to get it too.

  
Argh! It's hard calling Tsume 'mother'! And why the heck would her grandparents named her new...mother....Claws?! Ah, wait, this world was abnormal. Expect weird things.  
Hana opened the door to the trolls, and, as a baby was drolling in front of her, a millimeter away from her nose, Hino screamed.

  
******************************************************

"I can't believe that every one of your playdates came out disastrous," Hana shook her head in disbelieve, but there was a smile on her face. She found what happened to HIno amusing. Hino glared at her elder sister from the corner of her eyes, pouting. She was wet from head to toe, there was even some pieces of ice in her clothes. Hino growled lowly when she thought what happened in the playdate that her sister and mother oh so graciously arranged.

  
It was a disaster. Enough said.

  
"I can't believe that you pour the syrup on the table, I'm not going to ask how exactly you got there, and threw ice-cubes on whichever baby decided to go near you. You're a baby too, for goodness sake!" Hana barked a laugh. Hino glared at her, nose to nose, cursing her inability to speak Japanese. She could know some words and the meaning would pop in her head, but she definitely did not know how to speak Japanese. And that sucks. Totally sucks.

So she did what she could, pout and glare. Thirteen times. That would make for PG-13, Pout Glare-13 times. Being a baby again totally sucks!!! An example? How about right now, when Hana was carrying her like she's only a bag of bread.

If only her best friend was reincarnated here too.

*****************************************************

Yukino sneezed, suddenly remembering a certain brutal best friend of hers. Yukino hoped that she would suffer the same idiotic fate like her, being a baby again.

*****************************************************

Hino sneezed. She rubbed her nose as she thought why would she, not that mafia best friend of hers, that sneezed. Not that she would admit it out loud, but she truly missed that mafia leader. The one that striked fear just by the mention of her alias. Not that her reputation was any better. Hino was a gang leader Before, and the government hated her. Well, that's actually a light word. Despise was more like it.

She had so much fun messing with those governments. She remembered-

Nothing. Hino grumbled in frustration. Just when she was about to remember something!! All she had, the memory she was sure of, was about her best friend. That mafia leader!! Hino wanted to rip her hair in frustration, too bad it was too short to even be called hair.

Ah, yes, she remembered one other thing. Her eyes were still brown, the same shade, but her hair, it was auburn now. It would probably take a while to get comfortable in her new body, with all her new features.

Synchronizing with her new body was a pain in the ass, but alas, she had no choice but to do it. Tch, Fate did have a twisted humor. Too bad it can't get tumor. Hino would be the first to revel in the pain. Why the heck would she be reincarnated here anyways?

And, no, she did not believe in messiah or something like that. Nope. Not at all.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to a baby but," Hana sighed. "Keep doing that and you'll get early wrinkles. Geez, I've never met a baby who frowns as much as you." Hino stuck out her tongue to Hana and turned her head again. Doing PG-13. 

While glaring at something, the road, Hino suddenly realized something. The only people she's met was her mother and her older sister, and some of those disgusting trolls. She had never met any other Inuzuka clan members. Why would that be?

Inuzuka was a clan of dogs. A pack. They care for their own pups and loyalty more than anything. But why would she only met Tsume and Hana? What about her father? Her close cousins? Her gut told her that something's not right.

Who exactly was she? Who was Inuzuka Hino? Why-

Hino fell asleep, her head fell on Hana's shoulder. Hana smiled as she looked at her baby sister from the corner of her eyes and pat her back softly, humming a nursery song as they walked back to their compound, which was more silent than how it used to.

*****************************************************

Hino woke up in a void. She looked around and saw that she was sitting on water which expanded so vast, her eyes couldn't see the end, or there might not be an end of the void. It was dark, the only spot that was given light was where she sat. Hino noticed how there was only either black, white, or dark blue. No other colors were seen, or there were, but it was too small for her eyes to see. All she saw was the soft light and those colors.

"Welcome, Inuzuka Hino," someone said from behind her. Hino spunned around, her movements fast. She glared at the man in front of her. His face was too blurry, although his body was less, and all she could clearly saw from him was his dark blue kimono. Even his kimono's patterns weren't clear. It was as if he was made of shadow and water reflection.

"Who are you?" Hino asked, her tone sharp and demanding. "Where is this?"

"Such a demanding and unrespectful brat," the man mocked. "But I guess the lack of father might be the plausible reason to your action."

"I asked you a question," Hino cut sharply. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" the man chuckled. "Why don't you ask your dearest mother who I am then? Or better yet, ask your...father who I am. The clan would love this piece of information."

"I want to hear it straight from your mouth," Hino commanded.

"And why would I do that?" the man replied.

"Or is it, perhaps, because you're ashamed of your identity?" Hino mocked. "What a pitiful man, trapped in this space, to atone for his sins." If it were any other people, they would miss it, but not Hino. The years of being a gang leader taught her to notice the slightest movement and she saw his shoulder tensed for a split second.

"Do you regret it? Or do you regret getting caught and thrown into this prison?" Hino continued. She saw the man's posture moved, but it was different from before. She was wrong about her speech then.

"You're amusing," the man finally said. "You're different from the vessels before." Hino's eyes widened slightly.

Vessels? Before? What was this man talking about?

"I believe this is our introduction," he said. "You can call me anything you want. Then we will part, my dear vessel."

"Shut up, Bluey," Hino snapped. "You-" But then the man waved his hand and Hino fell, sinking into the water. She wanted to fight it, but for some reasons unknown, she couldn't. So Hino closed her eyes and let the water took her to oblivion. But she managed to hear:

"What I want isn't with you, but with the Night Maiden."

Fate, Hino thought. If you can take the form of a human and if I ever see you, I'll punch you so hard you'll be in a coma and shove my middle finger up your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two. How is it? Is it good? Is there any mistake or points that you don't like? Please tell me how you truly think and give me pointers to improve my story-writing, I am still a novice at this. I hope you will support me as this story continues!  
> Next Chapter: Baby Troubles  
> Sign, IceBlueRose90.


	3. Baby Problems

The few months went with a blur, with no trouble that I found it hard to believe. I was now a year and a month old. It's been a few months since kaa-san disappeared without a trace. My brain was better than before, I could actually remember a few years in my life, although not all, which I took a deep disappointment in. My muscles were growing splendidly too. I overheard the clan doctor, Yamanaka Izue, told my father that I was developing at an abnormal rate. I was growing too fast compared to other babies. She then proceeded to ask about my mother, which brought a storm on Inoichi's face. The pain was still fresh, but tou-chan took a deep breath and muttered that my mother was from a clan that she did not know of. She was an orphan. Tou-chan then left to clear his mind, gaining a look of sympathy from Dr. Izue.

I figured out that the members of the main family always had an 'Ino' in their name. I guess, mine too. Yuk **ino**. I was glad that the 'Ino' wasn't in the front like tou-chan's. I would dislike it. I mean, why the heck would tradition affect baby naming? And why would it have to be 'Ino' not some other cool names? Thank my kaa-chan for her smart thinking. Technically, my name did had the 'Ino' but at the back.

Setting that aside, I was sulking. The aura surrounding me which was usually either happy or neutral was now gloomy. I kept pouting and pouting all day long, reluctantly eat and bathe. The reason?

I was going to celebrate my first birthday.

I’m not the type to celebrate, really, I very much prefer to read and eat in a room with nice breeze and comfortable blanket. In Before, I would sit on the corner and read after doing pleasantries like giving presents and congratulate someone or giving a speech, receiving gifts, and did small chit-chat. Then I would be sitting on a corner and read, whether it was report or novels or studying.

This time, though, I would be the center of the attention and since I was only a year old, they won’t ever let me sit on a corner and read, or play a game with myself. That _did_ sound creepy for a baby to do. But alas, I’m a weird baby and I’m proud of it. I’m not going to change any time soon. Muahahahahaha!!

I really needed to improve my evil laugh; it’s so pathetic that even _I_ considered laughing for real. 

“Yuki,” I heard tou-chan’s gentle voice greeting me first thing in the morning. I turned my head slightly; my movements restricted by my growing baby body, and crawled to get a better angle to look at.

“Oo-ahn?” I asked, my eyes trained on his exhausted figure. I noted the slight baggy eyes forming under both his eyes, shoulders hunched, like he was defeated, and the shadow flickering beneath those pale eyes. I frowned, not liking the state he was in after kaa-chan left.

“C’mere,” he smiled, a light returning into his eyes as he squatted down, his eyes stretched out for me. I crawled to him, my movements awkward but sure. When I was in his embrace, his posture relaxed.

“Oo-ahn,” I repeated, slapping his shoulders to express how displeased I was with how things were progressing after kaa-chan left. I then pointed to his forming baggy eyes and frowned even more.

Inoichi blinked, not expecting his baby daughter to notice the bad state he was in. He managed to fool others to think that it wasn’t as bad as it truly was, but when he dropped his guard around Yukino, she saw right through him, and freely expressed her displease.

He felt blessed with a daughter like her.

“Oo-ahn!!!” I growled when he ignored me to go to his lala-land again. I mean, a shinobi going to lala-land? That would be a laughing stock among the other shinobis. I pouted, my feeling of displease by the state he was in, added by the realization of the birthday party, worsen my mood. I didn’t really notice how ice started to form all over my room, or how I grew even more tired by the second.

“Y-Yukino…?” tou-chan called out, unsure of the situation as the ice grew in size and mass.

“O…Toh….ss-schaann….” I slurred before fainting.

“YUKINO!!!!”

Tou-chan’s voice was all over the compound. He was _really_ loud.

*****************************************************

It was supposed to be a normal morning in the house of Inuzuka Tsume, but she woke up to an unbearable heat, filling the whole house with it. Startled, she quickly took her ninja gears and put them on, running to the source of heat that was Hino's room.

"Kaa-chan!" Hana shouted, panic in her eyes. "Call a Suiton user!" Without a word, Tsume searched for a Suiton user she knew as fast as she could while Hana barged the door open, back at home. She was shocked to see where the heat was coming from.

"KAA-CHAN! QUICK!! HINO IS IN FLAMES!!!"

Tsume, with her enhanced hearing, could faintly hear Hana's shout. And, running out of ideas, went to the Sarutobi compound and dragged Sarutobi Hiruzen out of his bed with her.

He was, after all, the Nidaime's student, a legendary Suiton user who killed off the Kinkaku Squad on his own, giving the Hokage title to Hiruzen.

*************************************************

"I'm supposed to be enjoying my retirement, you know," Hiruzen sighed after he put the fire out. "May I ask _how_ exactly did your baby set herself on fire?"

"That's what I want to find out," Tsume and Hana said in unison.

"O-ya-ihk!" Hino shouted in glee. "A-o-ya-ihk!"

"You will get your Takoyaki later, Hino," Hana sighed as she walked over to Hino and patted her head. Hino pouted as she glared at her sister. Hiruzen blinked in surprised as he saw it.

"Your baby is...." Hiruzen paused, finding the right word. "....different."

"I know," Tsume said drily. "She's like an adult and a baby mixed together."

 _That's because I am one!_ Hino thought as she glared at the floor.

“You should put bodyguards around the compound,” HIruzen commented. “Even though the war is over recently, there’s no guarantee that shinobis who hold grudges against us, or you specifically, will target her.” Tsume sighed as Hana looked away.

“We are aware of the fact, but you know how the clan is….regarding her…” Tsume mumbled, a tired and worn out tone in her voice.

“I understand. I just hope that it doesn't affect her too much," Hiruzen sighed as he went over to Hino and patted her head. "Growing in a situation such as this one is not good for anyone." Tsume balled her fists as Hana looked away.

"How is she with other children?" Hiruzen asked out of curiosity.

"She's just shy," Tsume answered as Hino glared at her new mother. Getting the idea of Hino being anti-social and not shy, Hiruzen remained passive, not sure how to react to his shinobis' assumption. How did they think that Hino was shy, anyway?

"Maybe you should go to the Yamanaka compound and she Inoichi and his daughter," the ex-Hokage suggested. "I think some company will do them well after...."

Silence fell upon them like a thick and suffocating blanket.

"Mayumi's sudden disappearance is too suspicious," Tsume finally said. "She is one of the people I respect the most, and I don't believe the rumor flying around that she betrayed Inoichi and ran away from Konoha for fear of discrimination. Mayumi is far stronger than that, especially now that she has a daughter."

"I agree," Hana piped in. "Mayumi-sama won't just back down and abandon her daughter like that. After all, her daughter is the most precious one for her. It just doesn't make sense."

"I know," Hiruzen said with difficulty. "She is my student, after all."

"Do you think it has someting to do when she was gravely wounded and went missing for around a year?" Tsume voiced out her suspicion. "It could be that someone took advantage of her during that time, implanting a body control technique on her and erasing her memory of what happened? If that's the case, Hiruko is probably involved in this. It has happened before."

"It is a possibility," Hiruzen nodded. "Hiruko _is_ obssessed with Mayumi."

"So there's that. If you need a tracking team for Mayumi's case, count me in, or at least tell Minato that," Tsume said.

“I know. Thank you. But this case is more delicate than it seems,” Hiruzen sighed tiredly. “We have too many questions and so little clues.”

“Mom,” Hana called.

“Don’t interrupt adults speaking, Hana,” Tsume sighed, her mind flashing a beautiful figure standing under a blossoming cherry tree, smiling as she her hand stretched out, letting the falling pink petals floated down her fair hand.

“Mom!” Hana called with more urgency.

“Hana, I told you-“ Tsume turned and gapped. She was greeted by the sight of Hino looking at her with a deadpan expression while her whole body was in flames.

“Third Hokage-sama!!”

And that was how the Inuzuka clansmen woke up that day. The ones nearby got their houses flushed wet by a Suiton jutsu.

*************************************************

In the Yamanaka compound, Yukino pouted as she stared at ther reflection in the mirror, with her frilly white dress in full sight.

_Why puffy and frilly dress? I thought this place was supposed to be more inclined to ancient Japanese style?_

“C’mon, Yukino. The guests are arriving,” Inoichi called, a smile on his face.

Yukino pouted even more and glared at her dress.

“Don’t worry, the dress suits you just fine,” Inoichi said, misintrepeting her actions, causing Yukino to shook her head furiously, trying to tell him that he misunderstood.

“Come here,” Inoichi scopped Yukino up. “Let’s put on a smile and greet the guests, shall we? Maybe you’ll find a playmate later.”

*************************************************

“Hino!! Come back here!!” Hana shouted as she used her speed to catch up to the baby who was crawling away in dread. “Put on the pink dress obediently, will you?”

 _Combust! Combust! Combust! Be like the baby in the Incredibles! Combust into a ball of baby in flames, me!!!_ The baby frantically thought in panic. 

“Tie her up and drag her to the party, Hana!” Tsume ordered. “Tie her real tight.”

“I’ll do that,” Hana nodded.

 _Ohmygosh!! I’m born in a family of child abusers!!!_ Hino felt like crying as she was forced to put on a pink dress.

*************************************************

That night was the first time the two future infamous shinobis met for the first time.


	4. Chapter Four - Slapping Is The Best Greeting For Abnormal Toodlers

The sky was bright and the sun was shining in its glory while the ground shook and weapons drawn. Screams and shouts filled the air as was raged across the land, each second taking lives. Blood splattered on the ground and desperation was seen on the faces of the soldiers.

“Nano Arrows, Fire!!” a woman with blazing red hair commanded, a giant sword in hand.

Clanks of metal sounded and moans of anguish followed as blood covered the ground even more.

“Nano Arrows? Now? Really?” a melodic voice sounded from behind the red hair woman.

“Knew you’d be spying on me. Besides, what’s wrong with shooting those Nano Arrows now?” the red hair woman retorted.

“Nothing, except that it’s better to launch it on the Sea Talons catapulted this way?” the voice remarked sarcastically. “Your IQ on _this_ is depressing me.”

“Sorry I’m not a brainly genius like you,” the woman flushed and she snarled. “Where are you anyway?” A laugh answered her and the voice disappeared.

“Gah!” the woman groaned. “Calm down, genius has their own way of thinking.” Yet the more she thought about the woman in the shadows, the angrier she got. Finally, she roared.

“After this war is over, I’m going to shove my middle finger up your ass!!!”

“Kinky,” an amused whisper sounded.

*************************************************

Hino gasped a mouthful of air as she woke up with dizziness attacking her. Her mind was hazy as she started to look around her in a daze. She then remembered what two certain female shinobis did to her before letting an angry growl.

_The hell! Who the f*ck organize this whole reincarnation sh!t?! I’ll kill you!_

Letting out a deep breath, Hino tried calming herself down. She knew that anger in this kind of moment was not helpful at all. Since Inuzuka Tsume wanted an obedient pretty daughter, then why shouldn’t she grant it? A game, after all, was much interesting when all players were willing to play.

_Vroom!!!_

Hino cursed as her body went ablaze, her previous cunning and calm expression all gone.

  
_Seriously! Who is the mother f*cker little piece of sh!t that put her in this bizarre body?!!?_

*************************************************

Yukino had no idea why birthdays should an occasion to be celebrated, not with how busy people would be with all the preparation and the invitation and all the dangerous things that should be kept away, especially when it’s celebrating the heiress of the Yamanaka clan who was still an baby.

And she had to wear all smiles and a frickin’ lacy pink dress to please the guests all the while donning on a cute innocent baby persona. She was a mafia leader, for goodness sake! How in the world would she be able to act like an unintelligent baby?!?!

Ugh, she wanted to launch a Nano Spiral Bomb on this whole thing.

_Wait. What was it again?_

A pair of hands gently lifted her small body and Yukino saw Inoichi’s tired yet somewhat happy face. Mayumi’s disappearance still had a big impact on him and it was nothing positive, but the birthday gave him some distraction from his chaotic mind.

 _How normal._ Yuki mused. _But then again, although clan kids have superior start and skills than civilian, but their mental strength isn’t like that. As a noble and mafia leader, she knew that better than most. Her past was not any laughing matter even in this chaotic shinobi world._

“Yuki-chan~ Are you feeling happy? Excited? You’re going to attend your first birthday party!” Inoichi cooed at her while Yuki restrained the urge to beat him up. As a mafia leader infamous throughout the whole world, she had her pride and arrogance that stemmed from her success.

Just imagine, the mafia leader as famous as Justin Fiever and Hithler, being cooed at and pampered like she was something really frail.

As an orphan growing amidst the flames of war, she was not used to this. Not a bit.

“Yamanaka-san!” a youthful girl’s voice sounded out in the compound, making Inoichi sighed.

“Wait here obediently, okay? Daddy is going to be quick,” Inoichi patted Yuki’s head lightly and then disappeared from her sight. With curiosity filling her mind, Yuki crawled towards where the sound came from.

She did not want to brave the risk of being called a devil's reincarnation just because she possessed her past life's memories, so she crawled instead of walking. She could even run and throw kunais already. Her hard work paid off.

When Yuki crawled all the way to the door, she could see a two females with one holding a baby girl in super frilly pink dress with a smile that made her suspect the baby just ate a pile of sh!t and still had to smile. It was an ugly forced smile.

"Yuki!" Inoichi called out as he turned his head. He walked towards her, scooped her up, and brought her in front of them. "Yuki, meet Inuzuka Tsume, Inuzuka Hana, and baby Inuzuka Hino."

Yuki stared at the baby who was grinning too big for it to be natural. Something about this strange baby felt familiar. Very familiar.

If Hina knew what she was called by Yuki, she would have shouted and demand a match of brute force. _Who are you calling a strange baby?!_

"Aww, she is so adorable. Hello, little one. I am Inuzuka Hana," Hana cooed at Yuki who was like an SD baby, meaning a baby who looked so cute and pretty like a doll.

"Ah-lo~" Yuki decided to greet them with an adorable smile.

Hana's eyes practically melt at the sight of Yuki seeling her cuteness. She squealed and gave Yuki a toodler bone crushing hug.

 _Child abuser! Help! There's a child abuser here!!_ Yuki flailed her arms in an attempt to break free of Hana's imprisoning hug.

From the corner of her eye, Yuki could see the gloating and schadenfreude on the face of the auburn haired toodler the woman was holding. She narrowed her eyes slightly at this as her mind processed thoughts and hypothesises.

Yuki stretched her arms towards the smug toddler in frilly pink and used her wide eyes to stare at her. She even imitated baby's incoherent speeches as if she was trying to rely something to the new toddler she had just met. If it was truly a toddler.

"Aww, does little Yuki wants to play with little Hino?" Hana asked as she pinched the velvety cheek of the black haired toddler. Hana carried Yuki as gently as she could and walked to in front of her mother so the two toddlers were facing each other.

A glint of mild sadism flashed through Yuki's eyes but it was gone before anyone could notice it. With an innocent smile, Yuki pinched Hino's cheek, stretched it until her face looked like an oval-shaped pancake and then slapped her. As if not satisfied, Yuki tried her best to drool and wipe it with both her palms and slapped Hino's cheek once again.

After being treated that way, Hino froze, a shocked wide eyed expression was donned on her face. She went really still, as if she was transformed into a stone statue by Medusa. Then Hino looked as if it was the end of the world for her as she screamed.

She was slapped with palms filled with drools, _drools_ , and combusted into flames at the shock.

With practiced movements, Tsume took out a galloon full of water from her storage seal, and doused Hino with it.

Hino halted her screaming before resuming it.

Yuki slapped her again with a palm filled with saliva. Hino stopped screaming.

She slapped Hino again in the other cheek. Hino screamed even louder.

Suddenly, Hino ceased her screams and stared malevolently at Yuki and slapped Yuki. Unfortunately for Hino, Yuki opened her mouth and bit her chubby hand.

 _Fvck!!!!_ Hino thought. _What in the name of Leonardo Da Vinci's madness is this sh!t doing?!?! Do they teach even cannibalism here?!?! More like, what did I do?!?!_

Hana carefully placed Hino's hand out of Yuki's mouth and said, "You both really get along well. Isn't that good for you, Hino? You finally got a friend~!"

 _Woman!_ Hino glared at Hana with the most threatening glare she could muster at that moment. _Which eyes did you use to see that we 'get along well'!?_

*************************************************

Meanwhile, in a secluded dark corner of the Yamanaka Compound, a shadow was biding his moment to end the life of an innocent.

The sharp poison-laced kunai glint ominously in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through the first chapter of this fanfic. Please tell me what you think or if there's any mistakes or plot-holes.


End file.
